Existing techniques for allowing disabled people, including those having limited or reduced dexterity of one or both of their hands, to hold, grasp, manipulate, and operate cameras have been limited. Up until now, someone such as an assistant has typically been required to hold the camera for the disabled individual, while they (the assisting person) tried to push the shutter release. Typically, such assistance has, because of the camera movement induced by the assistant, resulted in an altered or blurred frame of the picture compared to what was desired.